Submissiveness and Domination
by tranquility28
Summary: A MS fic. Rated for a reason.


**SUBMISSIVENESS AND DOMINATION.**

Chapter One.

"If you want to stop, and forget this, now is the time to say so," he told her gently, not looking directly at her, sweeping over her face from the rest of her side-parted hair, as he ran it through his fingers. He wasn't entirely sure that he could follow through with his promise to stop now – this exciting feeling of defiance was an unusual high; the odd light in her expression was all the more provoking; he was already far too aroused. To him, there was already no stopping.

However she had no intention of backing away. His gentle, restrained offer carried an underlying tone of danger that made her tremble all over – refusing him was out of the question. She turned in his arms, pressing her hands against his chest and looking up at him cautiously. Raising herself on her toes, Selene gently passed a hand over his strong jaw and turned her face up to his in a gesture of pure submissiveness that sent a thrill right to the heart of his desire.

She was trying her very best to think of the repercussions of this.

He wound his other arm about her small waist and pulled her in closely, capturing her lips in a fierce, bruising kiss. The sensation hit him low, making him tighten his hold on her. She seemed to mould into his hands, leaning into him to keep herself steady.

When they broke apart he stared down at her, and her up at him, both of them somewhat bewildered. She raised a shaking, tentative hand to her reddened lips, staring up at him with those wide brown eyes of hers. She hadn't thought that a kiss would actually feel that heated and passionate – she'd never thought that Michael would make her feel like that. She blinked up at him, feeling mystified. "That…"

A dark smile crossed his face and she found she couldn't remember what she had been going to say. Her breath caught and his arms abruptly tightened around her again, pulling her roughly against him as he sought out the smooth flesh of her throat. He pressed fleeting and light kisses to her neck, the sensation so quick and dizzying that her eyes fluttered closed and she melted internally. Heat flared beneath her stomach, rendering her legs weak, as coherent thought began to slip out of her grasp.

Michael was hardly conscious of his assault on the girl – he was more aware of her actions than his own. She had begun to move her hands up to the buttons of his shirt again; she didn't even seem conscious of what she was doing. She pulled the undone garment away from him, gave a momentary attempt to pull it over his arms but gave up when she realized he wasn't going to release his tight hold on her. She settled for tracing patterns on his chest.

Still dazed, Selene opened her mouth only to receive another searing kiss. Michael took full advantage of her parted lips and sought out her tongue with his own, purposefully stroking the inside of her mouth. He caught hold of her shoulders, beginning to push the straps of her black dress away but leaving the lace underwear exposed there as it was. The garment required a little help over her breasts and hips, but soon enough the material was pooled around her feet. He finally dropped his shirt aside with it.

In one fluid movement, he had her straddling his waist, her ankles crossed at the small of his back and her arms around his neck. He held her thighs, clutching her harshly. She was moaning against his mouth, tightening her legs about him and pushing insistently into his hips. The ready warmth of her lace-clad core pressing against him so urgently was eating away at the last of his restraint.

He crossed the room, holding her tightly, coming to kneel on the wide bed. He leaned forward, finally breaking their kiss and laying her down in the white mass of the bedspread. His head sank with her prone figure, coming to rest in the crook of her neck.

His soft touches ended there. With one abrupt, harsh motion he had her wrists in his grasp. He held her hands firmly at either side of her head and bit into the creamy skin above her collarbone sharply, eliciting another moan from her, before soothing the reddening imprint of his teeth with a gentle kiss.

Selene arched into his touch as he raked a fierce attack over her shoulders, neck and collarbone. He stopped every so often, dropping a sweet kiss to a chosen red blemish. She could only writhe under his attentions, pulling at his hold on her wrists. He intensified his grip, biting all the more harshly into her flesh. The pressure of his strong teeth wasn't enough to break her skin, but it was more than enough to ensure she would have bruises to show for this night. It was a dizzying thought – coupled with the sharp sensation of his teeth against her, it made every nerve ending she possessed come alive.

Michael abruptly released her hands and directly sought her hips. He grasped the lace scrap there, yanking it away in a sudden, swift motion. The sound as the garment rendered elicited another moan from the woman beneath him. She was enjoying his rough handling of her. It was a revelation that surprised, angered and aroused him in a furious combination that he couldn't recall having felt before.

He sat up on his knees, towering over her helpless form. This sense of power she allowed him was remarkable – his head was spinning with the drunken state it left him in. Beneath him, hardly conscious of her near nudity, Selene reached up with one tentative hand to brush lightly at the sweat beads that had begun to form on his brow. He allowed her that much before restraining her wandering hand tightly.

And, somewhat unbidden, he began to talk.

"Tell me, Selene…" He paused for a brief moment, making a conscious effort to keep all signs of his want out of his voice. "Tell me what you want."

She briefly considered replying with one of her remarks. But that steely look was still in his eyes. Brutally honest seemed to be the best answer to give, but as she opened her mouth she couldn't find her voice. He had begun gently caressing her thighs, making her tremble violently. She could only sigh, her contentment slightly marred by a hidden want.

"I still want to hear it," he told her sternly, still watching her.

Her eyes closed – his resolute demand was more exciting than the gentle touch he was applying lightly though the material of her stockings. "I want the biting again," she admitted huskily. "I want that sharp feeling, the soreness and the heat." She frowned behind her closed eyes.

Michael's gentle caress against her thighs paused momentarily, then resumed – even lighter than before.

Her eyes opened again. She moved slightly beneath him, blushing furiously. There was something rather unnerving about admitting this aloud, especially to him, but somehow the unsettling feeling mingled into heady desire made her forget about that.

He abandoned his light touches at her thighs and leaned over her again, holding himself up upon his elbows as he non-too-gently bit into the crook of her neck. She moaned, caught between soothing gratification and low-flaring lust, and rose into the touch.

Leaning his weight upon one arm, he took her hand and guided her to his belt. Without a moment hesitation, she pulled the leather strap open and away from him. She paused then, however, waiting for permission as she gently laid a touch to the button of his fly.

In lieu of spoken consent, he bit harder into her neck. Her desire-soaked moan thrilled along his spine as her slight fingers began to carefully release him from the surprisingly cramped confinement of his pants. He groaned aloud against her reddened throat, unable to keep the pleasured sound at bay, as his hampered erection sprang free.

His patience sank away – he was no longer content with simple touch. Still holding his weight on one arm, he reached his free hand between them, to the apex of her thighs. He covered her there with his soft hand, savoring her warmth for a brief moment, before he began a slow and gentle trail over the valley of her sex.

His touch was torturous – he was openly defying her need for coarse, stinging sensation. Selene knew, in the dark glint in his eyes as he watched her, that he was enjoying her utter submissiveness as much as she enjoyed his complete domination. There was no room for her to complain or request anything in this arrangement. She could only mewl helplessly with frustrated pleasure, tossing her head from side to side, silently praying for him to apply more pressure, to be more forceful…

Michael kept his eyes on her face, but his entire concentration was on what he could feel. Her skin was superheated; her opening was growing all the more dampened as he touched her. Still staring intently into her bright brown eyes, he made a gesture to end that frustration somewhat – he slid his explorative touch away from her opening and harshly pinched the sensitized nub of nerve endings above it.

Selene's eyes rolled back; her hips raised off the bed. He continued to apply pressure to her most sensitive point, his breath becoming ragged as he watched her twist beneath him. He squeezed the little pearl of flesh harder, harder…until he received the response he wanted.

A long, almost pained cry filled the air – Selene was barely aware that she was the source of it. Michael released her, causing her cry to be cut off in a whimper. Staring down at her still, with that steely, lust-ridden gaze of his, he squeezed again, harder still. She moaned loudly, her legs falling further apart as her hips rose, a gesture of begging for more.

But he released her. His hand trailed back down to her opening – he gently tested her, pushing slightly against her there with a knuckle. Her hips jerked involuntarily into his touch. Her cheeks were colored a high red; her eyes were so heavy with lust that her lids drooped; her breathing was jagged, matching his own. She was beyond prepared and willing. He reached for her hand once more, guiding her to grasp his erection. She complied, squeezing him in her shaking grip as he proceeded to remove what was left of his clothing.

His shoes fell to the floor with a thud just as she reached the most sensitive part of him; the rapidly coloring head of his cock. He hissed, eyes slamming closed, and grit his teeth. Encouraged, she ran a nail gently along the slit, dragging the heavy bead of moisture that stood there down the vein-laced shaft and to the very base of the organ.

Finally managing to free himself of his remaining clothes, he roughly grasped her hand and pulled her away from him. He sought out her other hand, which had been curled and clutched in the bedsheets, and held both of them as he had before on either side of her head, pinned down tightly.

She tilted her hips up to his, now staring at him with wide, anticipating eyes. This only served to stoke the fire of his lust. He pushed the purple head of his erection against her opening, sliding just the very tip into her.

Her eyes widened further as he stretched her. The unfamiliarity of its heat made the color in her face become more pronounced. The sensation had her biting her bottom lip tightly. It was going to hurt – it would hurt like hell, but Selene welcomed it. She clenched her inner muscles against what of him she had in her, drawing another sharp hiss from him.

He resumed drawing into her wet heat, all the more slowly. He knew, somewhat instinctively, what she wanted of this first contact. With fast deliberation, he pressed forward.

Selene's gasping became a high-pitched. That ache, coupled with the pleasurable stretching his vein-crossed appendage demanded of her was such a heady sensation.

Michael watched her, writhing in an intense combination of pain and pleasure – she was tight. But a more dominant desire for both his and her gratification already held most of his attention.

She arched.

He would not pause, nor would he give her time to accommodate to this new sensation – he continued to slowly sheath himself inside her until he was entirely enveloped. He held the two of them together that way for a long moment, before beginning to establish a slow rhythmic series of paced thrusts.

To her, it felt as though he was cleaving a passage through her entire body, right to the back of her throat. A slow spread of electricity shocked over her skin with each masterful stroke he dealt her, leaving her gasping for air. Above her and still holding her down tightly, Michael kept his darkened eyes locked to hers. Every time they broke the contact, it would be her doing – her tossing her head from side to side; her letting her lids fall in sensual abandon.

All conscious thought was lost to him now. He could only feel two things – hedonistic pleasure and a ridiculous sense of control. The further he sank into the sensation of her, though, the further his sense of control waned. His hold on her wrists tightened; his thrusts took an urgent edge. Beneath him, flushed and rumpled and beautiful, Selene arched her back and moaned breathily.

The bruises on her shoulders were beginning to ache. The grip he held her wrists in was beginning to turn painful. But none of it mattered. All she could think of was the rough slide of his chest against her lace-bound breasts, the constant and tantalizing slap of his balls against her, the hot-blooded-hardened appendage inside of her that was eliciting sensations in her that she hadn't been aware of before.

She began to moan in earnest. She threw her head back into the pillows beneath her, exposing the long line of her white throat. Purple bruises were already forming there, where he'd bitten her. Her moans started to become whispered screams. Michael felt something click in the back of his lust-fogged mind – his control had snapped. It was the last coherent revelation he had for a while.

He finally broke his gaze on her, groaning aloud in abandon and sinking his head down to rest his forehead in the pillows beneath her. She was tightening around him, coming closer to completion – it wouldn't be long for her. The added tension was the most pleasurable sensation…but still it was not quite enough. He was still far from his end.

That changed instantaneously as she bucked against him violently, teeth clenched against a pleasure so intense it blinded her. A vicious climax took her over, pulling the longest, loudest moan from her yet. As her cry died and her blissful agony continued, she did the only thing she could – she bit down on the nearest thing; his chest.

His skin broke under the pressure of her teeth. Michael raised up again, eyes closed tightly. Every muscle in his body contracted, pulling tensely. He all but roared with the sensation that ripped through him, as a final, fierce thrust spilled his seed within her.

…For a long moment, the two of them remained still save for the rapid rising and falling of their chests under their labored breathing. A sweat drop rolled from his forehead to fall onto the heated skin of her throat. Both stared at each other, their eyes blank.

But neither moved.

Michael broke the stillness, finally releasing her wrists. Selene hissed sharply as the tension he had held in them was replaced with an ache. Gently pulling away from her, he smiled almost remorsefully. "Have I hurt you" he asked.

Selene massaged her wrists, still lying on her back as he settled to lie at her side. "I understood that was part of the idea," she told him, settling her arms down in the very position he'd held them in.

He tugged at a lock of her hair. "You wounded me." He gestured to the small but bloodied bite mark on his chest.

She stretched as much as her aching muscles allowed, before lolling her head to the side to look up at him.

He gently traced a line along her collarbone, causing her eyes to flutter closed. "You will make up for it" he smiled his slight smile.

Watching her bruised lips curve upwards, Michael began to chuckle lightly. When she opened her eyes, looking curiously at him, he began stroking her sweat-soaked hair from her face. "I had almost expected you would abhor the idea of establishing such a relationship with anyone, let alone with a lycan." he told her.

Selene looked at him thoughtfully, then ghosted a finger over his caressing hand. "You are not just a lycan" she replied honestly.

He captured her wandering hand and laid a gentle kiss over her fingers.


End file.
